Adagio Dazzle
|hair = with streaks (human)|skin = (human)|race = Siren Human (in the human world)|voice = Kazumi Evans|headerfontsize = 180%|name = Adagio Dazzle|cutie mark = (website) A treble clef with an orange diamond. }} ''''Adagio Dazzle was a student from Canterlot High and one of the main villauns in the film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. She is a siren that was banished from Equestria by Star Swirl the Bearded about a thousand years ago. But when Sunset Shimmer and Princess Twilight Sparkle brought magic to Canterlot High, Adagio becomes the lead singer in her band the Dazzlings, rivalling the Rainbooms, so they could look for the Equestrian magic so they can take over Canterlot High. Like Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze, she is depicted as a siren mermaid with a tail as well the lower part of the body of a fish. Depictions in Rainbow Rocks , and Sonata Dusk as sirens in a storybook that took place a thousand of years ago.]] My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In the film, Adagio and the other Dazzlings are introduced in the human world. They are sirens from Equestria who were banished to the human world by a unicorn wizard named Star Swirl the Bearded after trying to divide and conquer Equestria with their dark magic before he intervened. They are first seen in a café causing tension between the patrons when they witness the Equestrian magic that brought Sunset Shimmer to her downfall in the first film. Some time later, the reformed Sunset gives a tour of the school to Adagio and the other Dazzlings and tries to be friendly, but she gets suspicious when Sonata randomly blurts out that they sing to "get people to do what they want" and Adagio gets defensive over her pendant. Soon after, they convince all of the students except the Rainbooms and Sunset with their music to turn the friendly Musical Showcase into an all-out Battle of the Bands. Worse for the Rainbooms, .]] Adagio and the other Dazzlings have already en-spelled Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna, rendering the chances of having them quickly expelled from CHS no longer viable. Adagio and the Dazzlings use their siren's songs to control student opinion and advance through the competition bracket. When the only bands between them and first place are the Rainbooms and Trixie and the Illusions, Adagio manipulates Trixie into removing the Rainbooms from the competition entirely. In the final battle against the Rainbooms, Adagio and the Dazzlings at first have the upper hand since they're at their full power again, but once Sunset joins the Rainbooms, Adagio is left in disbelief after getting hit by an attack from the Rainbooms, and soon she and the other Dazzlings are eventually defeated, with their gem pendants with which they controlled the students being destroyed, stripping them of their dark powers permanently. As a result, the Dazzlings are rendered tone deaf and their inability to sing leads to them being chased off in disgrace by the unamused and angry students and faculty. Aside from flashbacks, Adagio's true form is never physically shown in the film, but she and her fellow band members gain pony-like ears, extended ponytails, and translucent fin-like wings. They also summon astral projections of their true siren forms from their pendants. Depictions in Friendship Games A drawing of Adagio's siren form is briefly seen in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games ''during the CHS Rally Song, with purple fins. Her siren form can also be seen in one of the human Twilight Sparkle's photos. Personality are sucking the negative energy from the students of Canterlot High.]] Throughout the film, Adagio Dazzle is shown to be scheming, manipulative, devious, and only concerned with being adored by others. Using her dark magic, she is able to sway the students' opinion with ease and trick Trixie into removing the Rainbooms from the competition. She also displays a degree of sadism, seen when taking advantage of Sunset Shimmer's insecurities, and a considerable level of intelligence, as she quickly recognises the Rainbooms as a source of magic. Adagio bears contempt toward her fellow sirens Aria and Sonata, calling them "idiots" and generally disliking their company. Like her fellow sirens, Adagio is somewhat lazy; as she and her minions are seen relaxing on top on the gymnasium seats, feeding off the discontent they stirred up and instead of removing the Rainbooms from the competition, they manipulate Trixie to do it. Hasbro online descriptions '''Hasbro.com' Rainbow Rocks description With a spellbinding style and singular sound, Adagio Dazzle came to Canterlot High determined to rule the school. Little wonder her fellow Dazzlings always follow her lead – she’s an undeniable force. Rainbow Rocks Encore description Adagio Dazzle is the lead singer of the villainous band, The Dazzlings, and wants to take over Canterlot High at the battle of the bands. Her enchanting style has the power to cast a spell on anyone who sees her. Fun Fact: Winning is everything to her. Merchandise So far only one doll of Adagio Dazzle have been released for Rainbow Rocks ''in 2014: a singing doll. The packaging of the singing doll additionally shows her pony version, despite she's actually a siren. The human form of both Adagio and Twilight Sparkle are portrayed on the cover of ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - The Mane Event. Quotes See also * Adagio Dazzle on the MLP: FiM wiki. Gallery es:Adagio Dazzle pl:Adagio Dazzle pt-br:Adagio Dazzle Category:Antagonists Category:Equestrian Category:Female characters Category:Students from Canterlot High Category:Supporting characters Category:Villains Category:Rockers Category:Creatures Category:Musicians Category:Featured articles